This project investigates the utility of the Brief Distress Scale for Diabetes, a rapid questionnaire which screens for psychological disorders. The scale's associations with lengthier distress inventories, life stress level, diabetes quality-of-life and glycemic functioning will be assessed in 150 individuals with type II diabetes.